paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Covasna County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Centru | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Sfântu Gheorghe | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = UDMR | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = János Demeter | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ervin György | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 3710 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 222,449 | population_density_km2 = 60 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 52wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x674 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CV5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Covasna ( , ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Sfântu Gheorghe. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 222,449 and the population density was 60/km². *Hungarians - 73.79% (or 164,158)National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romanians - 23.28% (or 51,790) *Romas - 2.68% (or 5,973) Covasna County has the second-greatest percentage of Hungarian population in Romania, just behind the neighboring county of Harghita. The Hungarians of Covasna are primarily Szeklers. Geography Covasna county has a total area of 3,710 km². The main part of the relief consists of mountains from the Eastern Carpathians group. Most localities can be found in the valleys and depressions located along the different rivers crossing the county. The main river is the Olt River; along its banks lies the capital city Sepsiszentgyörgy (Ro: Sfântu Gheorghe). Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Vrancea County and Bacău County in the East. * Braşov County in the West. * Harghita County in the North. * Buzău County in the South. Economy Covasna County has been one of the preferred counties for foreign investments, mainly by Hungarian investors, due to the population profile. The predominant industries in the county are: * wood * textiles * electrical components * food and beverages Tourism The main tourist destinations in the county are: * The city of Sfântu Gheorghe. * The resorts in the mountains around: ** Covasna. ** Balvanyos. ** Malnaş-Băi. ** Vâlcele. ** Şugaş-Băi. ** Baile Fortyogo. ** Biborţeni. ** Ozunca-Bai. * The mountains: ** Baraolt Mountains. ** Bodoc Mountains. ** Nemira Mountains. ** Întorsura Buzăului Mountains. Politics The Covasna County Assemly has 31 members: Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 40 communes. Municipalities * Sfântu Gheorghe - capital city; population: 61,543 * Târgu Secuiesc Towns * Covasna * Baraolt * Întorsura Buzăului Communes References External links *www.covasna.ro - site of Covasna * bg:Ковасна (окръг) ca:Província de Covasna cs:Covasna da:Covasna (distrikt) de:Kreis Covasna et:Covasna maakond es:Covasna eo:Distrikto Covasna fr:Judeţ de Covasna hr:Covasna (županija) hu:Kovászna megye id:Provinsi Covasna it:Distretto di Covasna ja:コヴァスナ県 nl:District Covasna no:Covasna (fylke) pl:Okręg Covasna pt:Covasna (condado) ro:Judeţul Covasna ru:Ковасна (жудец) sk:Covasna (župa) fi:Covasna (piirikunta) sv:Covasna tg:Вилояти Ковасна wa:Covasna (distrik roumin) zh:科瓦斯納縣